ნარუტოპედია Wiki:ადმინისტრატორები/ინსტრუქცია
ეს არის ინსტრუქცია ადმინისტრატორებისთვის. გვერდის წაშლა *დააჭირეთ ღილაკი „რედაქტირების“ გვერდით არსებულ ქვევით მიმართულ ისარს, რაც მენიუს ჩამოშლის (შემდეგში - „ჩამოშალეთ ღილაკი რედაქტირება“), და აირჩიეთ "Delete"; *აირჩიეთ წაშლის მიზეზი (Reason). თქვენ შეგიძლიათ გაჰყვეთ ამ გვერდს (Follow this page), რაც შეგატყობინებთ, თუ გვერდი ოდესმე აღდგება (ხელახლა შეიქმნება); შენიშვნა 1: Other/additional reason-ში არსებული ტექსტი არ წაშალოთ. *დააჭირეთ ღილაკს "Delete Page". *მისი არსებობის შემთხვევაში, წაშალეთ განხილვის გვერდიც. *თუ გვერდი წაიშალა იმ მიზეზით, რომ ნარუტოპედიაში მისი არსებობა დაუშვებელია, სპეციალური:Whatlinkshere-ის გამოყენებით გადაამოწმეთ, ხომ არ უკავშირდება მას რაიმე გვერდი. თუ ეს ასეა, ამ უკანასკნელში ჩაასწორეთ შესაბამისი ბმული/ები, რათა წაშლილი გვერდის აღდგენა (ხელახალი შექმნა) არ მოხდეს. შენიშვნა 2: გვერდის სწრაფი წაშლა დასაშვებია მხოლოდ ამ შემთხვევებში, ხოლო თუ გვერდი წაშლის რომელიმე კრიტერიუმს აკმაყოფილებს, წაშლის კანდიდატი განათავსეთ გვერდზე ნარუტოპედია:წასაშლელი გვერდები. შენიშვნა 3: გვერდის წაშლის წინ აუცილებლად გადაამოწმეთ მისი ისტორია და განხილვის გვერდი. შესაძლოა ის, რასაც თქვენ ხედავთ, ვანდალიზმის შედეგი იყოს. თუ ეს ასეა, გააუქმეთ ვანდალიზმი და არა თავად გვერდი. ფაილის წაშლა *ფაილის წაშლა ისევე ხდება, როგორც გვერდის. *თუ ფაილის რამდენივე ვერსიაა ატვირთული და მათგან ერთ-ერთის წაშლა გსურთ, ფაილის აღწერის გვერდზე, File History-ში, დააჭირეთ წასაშლელი ვერსიის მარცხნივ მდებარე delete-ს, ყველა ვერსიის ერთდროულად წასაშლელად კი დააჭირეთ "delete all"-ს ან ჩამოშალეთ ღილაკი „რედაქტირება“ და დააჭირეთ "Delete"-ს. *წაშლის შემდეგ ფაილი აღმოჩნდება წაშლილთა სიაში. მის აღდგენას view/restore-ის მეშვეობით შეძლებთ. *ყურადღება მიაქციეთ ახლად ატვირთულ ფაილებს. თუ აღწერის გვერდზე განმარტებული არაა, რატომ ითვლება ფაილის გამოყენება სამართლიანად, ჩასვით თარგი და ამის შესახებ შეატყობინეთ ამტვირთავს. *თვალყური ადევნეთ კატეგორია წასაშლელ ფაილებს. ყოველი ფაილი, რომელიც მასში მინიმუმ 2 კვირას დაყოფს, უნდა წაიშალოს. აღდგენა *გვერდებისა და ფაილების აღსადგენად გამოიყენეთ სპეციალური:აღდგენა; *საძიებლო ველში ჩაწერეთ წაშლილი გვერდის/ფაილის სახელი; *მაქსიმალურად გარკვევით და სრულყოფილად მიუთითეთ აღდგენის მიზეზი; *დააჭირეთ restore-ს. შენიშვნა: restore რაიმე დამატებითი ქმედობის განხორციელებას არ მოგთხოვთ, ამიტომ ამ ღილაკის გამოყენებამდე კარგად დაფიქრდით, გნებავთ თუ არა წაშლილის აღდგენა. *შესაძლებელია ფაილის როგორც ერთი ან რამდენიმე, ისე მისი ყველა ვერსიის აღდგენა. *თუ გვერდი უკვე არსებობს და გსურთ მისი წინა, წაშლილი ვერსიის აღდგენა, ეწვიეთ History-ს, დააჭირეთ view/restore-ს, შემდეგ კი restore-ს. გვერდების შერწყმა გვერდების შერწყმისას აუცილებელია, რომ არც ერთი მომხმარებლის წვლილი არ დაიკარგოს, რისთვისაც უნდა მოიქცეთ შემდეგნაირად: თუ გვერდი A ერწყმის გვერდ B-ს *შეურჩიეთ A-ს სასურველი სახელი და წაშალეთ იგი; *გახსენით B, ჩამოშალეთ ღილაკი „რედაქტირება“ და აირჩიეთ "Rename", რისი მეშვეობითაც მას A-ს სათაურზე გადაიყვანთ; *გახსენით გვერდის ისტორია და restore-ის მეშვეობით აღადგინეთ ის, რაც უწინ წაშალეთ. გვერდის დაბლოკვა *ჩამოშალეთ ღილაკი „რედაქტირება“ და აირჩიეთ "Protect"; *აირჩიეთ დაცვის სასურველი ხარისხი; შენიშვნა: Block new and unregistered users - დაბლოკავს ახალ და დაურეგისტრირებელ მომხმარებლებს, Administrators only - გვერდის რედაქტირება ადმინისტრატორების გარდა სხვას არავის შეეძლება. *აირჩიეთ დაცვის შემოთავაზებული ვადა ან Other time-ში თავად ჩაწერეთ იგი. მაგალითად: 5 საათი, 4 დღე და ა.შ.; შენიშვნა: ნუ მონიშნავთ cascade protection-ს, რადგან იგი ავტომატურად დაბლოკავს (სრულად დაიცავს) გვერდში გამოყენებულ ყველა თარგსა და ფაილს. *მაქსიმალურად გარკვევით და სრულყოფილად ჩაწერეთ დაცვის მიზეზი; *დააჭირეთ "Confirm"-ს. ბლოკის გასაუქმებლად ან დაცვის ხარისხის შესაცვლელად ჩამოშალეთ ღილაკი „რედაქტირება“ და აირჩიეთ „Change protection“ . *ფაილის დაბლოკვა მისი აღწერის გვერდიდანაა შესაძლებელი. მისი მეშვეობით: **აღწერის გვერდი ისე იბლოკება, რომ ვერავინ შეძლებს მის რედაქტირებას; **ფაილი ისე იბლოკება, რომ ვეღარავინ შეძლებს: მისი ახალი ვერსიის ატვირთვას, ძველი ვერსიის დაბრუნებას (revert); ფაილისა თუ მისი რომელიმე ვერსიის წაშლას. მომხმარებლის დაბლოკვა :მეტი ინფორმაციისთვის იხილეთ ნარუტოპედია Wiki:დაბლოკვა მომხმარებლის დაბლოკვა მისი IP მისამართის დაბლოკვას ნიშნავს. როგორც დარეგისტრირებული, ისევე IP-მომხმარებლის დაბლოკვის მიზნით: * გადადით მის გვერდზე და Contributions-ში მონახეთ ბმული block ან სპეციალური:Block-ის გამოყენებით მოძებნეთ სასურველი მომხმარებელი; *აირჩიეთ დაბლოკვის შემოთავაზებული ვადა ან Other time-ში თავად ჩაწერეთ იგი. მაგალითად: 5 საათი, 4 დღე და ა.შ.; *მაქსიმალურად გარკვევით და სრულყოფილად მიუთითეთ დაბლოკვის მიზეზი, სასურველია შეავსოთ დამატებითი ველიც; შენიშვნა: პარამეტრი Prevent this user from editing their own talk page while blocked მონიშნეთ მხოლოდ იმ შემთხვევაში, თუ მომხმარებელი შეურაცხმყოფელი მესიჯების განთავსებას დაიწყებს თავის განხილვის გვერდზე. *დააჭირეთ ღილაკს Block this user. *თქვენი ქმედობა აისახება სპეციალური:Log/block-ში, დაბლოკილი მომხმარებელი კი აღმოჩნდება დაბლოკილთა სიაში. ამ გვერდებიდან თქვენ შეძლებთ ბლოკის მოხსნას ან დაბლოკვის ვადის შეცვლას. rollback გვერდის ისტორიაში, rollback-ზე დაკლიკებით ადმინისტრატორს უკანასკნელი ცვლილების გაუქმება და წინა ვერსიის აღდგენა შეუძლია, თუ გასაუქმებელი ვერსიის ავტორი თავად არაა. ამ შემთხვევაში edit summary-ის ხელით მითითება არ ხდება, ამიტომ rollback-ის გამოყენება მხოლოდ ცალსახა ვანდალიზმის შემთხვევებშია მიზანშეწონილი. მომხმარებლის განხილვის არქივში გადატანა მომხმარებელი X-ის განხილვის არქივში გადასატანად *ჩამოშალეთ ღილაკი „დატოვე შეტყობინება“, აირჩიეთ „სახელის შეცვლა“, ამორთეთ ბრძანება „Leave a redirect behind“ და გვერდს დაარქვით განხილვა: X'/არქივი 1' (თუ 1-ლი არქივი უკვე არსებობს და ქმნით მეორეს, გვერდს დაარქვით განხილვა: X/არქივი 2 და ა.შ.); *X/არქივი 1-ის შიგთავსი დალუქეთ თარგი:დალუქვა-ის მეშვეობით; *X-ის განხილვის გვერდზე (რომელიც ცარიელია) ჩასვით ან . საჭირო გვერდები გარდა ზემოთხსენებული სპეციალური გვერდებისა, ადმინისტრატორს შეიძლება დასჭირდეს: *სპეციალური:ყველაგვერდი - ნარუტოპედიის ყველა გვერდის (სტატიები, ფაილები, თარგები, მომხმარებლები, განხილვის გვერდები, კატეგორიები, მედიავიკი და სხვა) სია; *სპეციალური:ახალიგვერდები - ახალი გვერდების სია; *სპეციალური:მიწერა_მომხმარებელს - მომხმარებლისთვის იმეილის გაგზავნა. საჭირო თარგები * * * * * * * სხვა თარგების სია იხილეთ აქ. კატეგორია:სახელმძღვანელო